


Periods with Kuroo

by whennapsarelife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cramps, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo is a babe, Menstruation, Mentions of Blood, Shameless Smut, boyfriend kuroo, pain relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whennapsarelife/pseuds/whennapsarelife
Summary: Ueno Sawako (nickname ‘Sawa’) sat on the toilet in the small bathroom, wondering how in the hell the reddish stain in her underwear still managed to surprise her every single damn time. After all, she had been menstruating half her life for crying out loud!All the signs had been there, right in front of her eyes: the bloating, the tiredness, the mood swings, the cravings, the horniness – oh lord, the horniness.ORKuroo deserves the 'Best Boyfriend of the Year' Award for helping his girlfriend Sawa when she's suffering from the most excruciating menstrual cramps.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Periods with Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be the first one to admit that, from the start, this has been a very selfish endavour. I wrote this for myself! Sorry not sorry I guess. Still hope you enjoy domestic Kuroo as much as I do!

“Shit!”

Ueno Sawako (nickname ‘Sawa’) sat on the toilet in the small bathroom, wondering how in the hell the reddish stain in her underwear still managed to surprise her every single damn time. After all, she had been menstruating half her life for crying out loud! 

All the signs had been there, right in front of her eyes: the bloating, the tiredness, the mood swings, the cravings, the horniness – oh lord, the horniness. 

Just the other day, Sawa had found herself unable to keep her hands off her boyfriend of two years. Not that Kuroo had complained, of course. 

Considering how busy the two had been prepping for their exams, they had found it difficult to make time for each other and get in the mood for intimacy.

Both were well on their way to wrap up their undergraduate education, with Sawa studying sociology and Kuroo being enrolled in the chemistry department. 

The pair had met doing what they loved most outside of their studies: playing volleyball! 

Sawa, who loved the game but hadn’t played much competitively in High School, had been fresh to the women’s team. 

Kuroo, on the other hand, had been one of the promising and highly anticipated new additions to the men’s team. 

Considering his successes with Nekoma, that hadn’t really come as a surprise. 

Around the start of the semester, both volleyball teams had held a training camp over at their campus gym, where their members got to socialise and hang out outside of practices. 

Sawa and Kuroo had clicked instantly. Both were outspoken, witty, smart, and completely loyal to their teams. 

The second evening at camp, both teams had been gathered in a large circle around a makeshift campfire and the two had gotten to talking. 

By the time night had turned to morning, they were the only two people left sitting by the remnants of the fire, huddled against each other for warmth and exchanging theories about the meaning of life and whether they believed there was a god in this world.

From there on, it had been smooth sailing. Sawa and Kuroo had been pretty much inseparable, save for the time they spent at lectures or practice. 

For their third year at university, they had even moved in together, after Kuroo found a small flat just fifteen minutes from campus through one of his teammates who had previously graduated.

It wasn’t anything special but Sawa and Kuroo appreciated having their own space, not having to run back and forth between each other’s dorm rooms anymore or having to be mindful of roommates.

Said flat is where Sawa now stared at her underwear, cursing herself for not checking her cycle app before going to bed the night before.

“Well" She announced into the silence, "no use now, the damage is done!”

Reaching down, she slid her panties off her calves onto the tiled floor and kicked them over towards the sink with one foot.

She would have to soak them before throwing them in the wash. Hopefully, the stain would wash out. 

God (if there was one) only knows how many pieces of underwear she had ruined in her lifetime.

She fumbled with one of the drawers on her left and pulled out a tampon, before cleaning herself up and continuing with the rest of her morning routine.

Upon exiting the bathroom, her gaze fell on the empty, unmade bed. Kuroo had left early this morning to go to the labs, the way he had been every day for the past week. 

With exams looming and the preliminaries for the University Championships just a month away, the pair had been forced to work as often and as efficiently as possible.

On days when he didn’t have morning practice, Kuroo would go to the labs first thing in the morning, where he would meet up with his friend and course mate, Akaashi Keiji, to cram for their exams.

Sawa, on the other hand, would spend most of her days at the library, trying to catch a seat in one of the computer rooms before they got busy. 

There, she would work through book after book, either revising or writing on reports and essays.

Today was supposed to be one of those days. Except Sawa had woken up in an empty bed and to an all too familiar sticky sensation between her legs. 

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she shuffled over towards where her phone was charging on the nightstand.

10:42, it read. Definitely too late to get a good seat at the library. Damn.

Sawa decided she would go anyway, if only for a couple of hours. If she got dressed now, she could still make it there for eleven. 

Seeing that they had nothing left in the fridge, she would probably just grab a sandwich or a snack on the way to campus.

Sawa’s lower stomach chose this moment to cramp into a painful knot, drawing a low curse from her lips. 

Bending over slightly, Sawa placed her hands on the area below her belly button and dug her fingers into the tender skin.

Doing that usually helped, but even more so when it wasn’t her own hand, but one of Kuroo’s larger ones doing the rubbing.

When the pain slowly subsided, Sawa straightened and got dressed, pulling a pair of sweatpants and one of Kuroo’s hoodies out of the drawers. 

There was no way in hell she would leave the house wearing anything tight or restrictive. 

Sawa was in need of something rather warm and cosy, and Kuroo’s hoodie happened to be just that. Plus the added bonus of the thing smelling like absolute heaven!

After throwing a packet of ibuprofen as well as some extra tampons in her bag, Sawa pulled their apartment door shut and headed out to the library.

🏐 🏐 🏐

Two hours or so into her work session, Sawa put her forehead down on the desk in front of her and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

The pain in her lower abdomen was becoming unbearable, waves of cramps rippling through it every other minute, leaving her with hardly any time for relief.

She had already popped two of the ibuprofen tablets, but for some reason, they had made absolutely no difference to her pain levels. 

At the same time, she was so goddamn tired, trying her hardest to keep her eyes open, almost like the nearly ten hours of shut-eye she had gotten last night had never actually happened. 

Usually, she didn’t so much mind the desk chairs at the main library. But today, she felt like she was sitting on a piece of hard, cold stone that left her lower back aching and complaining.

Sawa had barely managed to get any work done since her arrival, too distracted by the pain building in her stomach and her wish to be at home and tucked into bed with Kuroo at her side…

As her mind wallowed in the fantasy of her boyfriend looking after her, Sawa’s phone buzzed next to her on the table. 

Not lifting her head, she cracked an eye open and glanced over at the notification on the screen.

**Kuroo: Hey, just taking a break. Pizza and a film tonight? I need something to look forward to, uugghhh!**

Sawa lifted one of her hands from where she had been hugging her stomach, a small smile tugging at her lips, and typed back with one hand.

**Sawa: Sounds good! My turn to choose tho**

**Kuroo: Sure, I don’t even care at this point. Just get me out of this lab!!! (ToT)**

**Kuroo: Btw Akaashi says hi**

**Sawa: Meet at the flat at 6?**

**Sawa: Hi Akaashi**

**Kuroo: Alright, see you soon, kitten. Good luck with work!**

**Sawa: You too <3**

Sighing, Sawa lifted her head and sat back in her chair. There really was no point for her to stay at the library for much longer. 

In this state, she wasn’t going to get any quality work done anyway.

Most likely, she would sit at the desk while being in absolute agony for another three hours. She was much better off at home. 

If she felt better later, she could always do some work from her laptop. And there was always tomorrow. 

Now, however, she needed to go back to their apartment, cuddle up to a hot water bottle and wait for Kuroo to get back. 

Slowly, Sawa gathered her stuff, signed off the computer, grabbed her bag and headed for the exit.

🏐 🏐 🏐

The way home was absolute torture! Sawa’s stomach hurt, her back hurt, her thighs hurt – basically, everything hurt.

The fifteen minutes it took to walk from the library to her and Kuroo’s apartment were certainly feeling more like hours. 

Several times, when an especially painful cramp hit, she had to stop on the side of the pavement, close her eyes, and take several deep breaths so not to let out a groan.

Sawa’s periods had always been heavy and painful, ever since she had gotten her first one at the tender age of thirteen. 

Now, by the time her period rolled around every month, it wasn’t uncommon for her to be bedridden for a day or two, unable to complete even basic tasks. 

A handful of times, the pain had been so intense, it had even made her throw up. She had been told by doctors that the discomfort was something she would just have to deal with and get used to. 

But damn, it really hurt like a bitch!

Kuroo had always been helpful when he saw her struggling like this. Sure, the first time he witnessed Sawa double over from the pain he had freaked the fuck out. 

“I KNEW IT WAS PAINFUL BUT IS THIS WHAT IT’S REALLY LIKE?! SHOULD WE BE CALLING AN AMBULANCE?!” He had screamed, not daring to touch her so to not make the pain worse, instead pulling on his already messy hair, making it stick up even more than usual.

From then on, being the sneaky and intelligent thing he was, Kuroo had learned about all the small things that made Sawa feel better during her time of suffering. 

He had even done some additional research of his own.

One time, Sawa had caught him looking through one of her women’s magazines. 

Bottom lip caught between his teeth, he was reading an article about the different ways of alleviating menstrual cramps, an expression of intense focus and utter fascination on his face.

Sawa knew she could take care of herself – she had done for years – but, nonetheless, she appreciated having someone like Kuroo being there for her and making sure that she was okay.

Shuffling along the pavement, Sawa breathed a sigh of relief when their apartment complex came into view. Soon, she would be comfy and warm and, hopefully, pain-free.

Once she had made it through the door into their shared apartment, Sawa lazily kicked off her shoes, not even bothering with any of the lights. 

Instead, she shuffled over to the kitchen, turning on the kettle, and grabbed her trusty hot water bottle from one of the bathroom drawers.

Soon after, she flopped down onto their bed and pulled the covers around herself. 

Still dressed in her clothes from earlier, she placed the hot water bottle under Kuroo’s hoodie and in between her tender stomach and the waistband of her sweatpants.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips at the newfound warmth. Slowly, Sawa rolled onto her side, her body finally overwhelmed by the hours of exhaustion, and let her eyelids drift shut.

🏐 🏐 🏐

When Sawa woke again, it was to the sound of the bedroom door creaking open. A small ray of light was cast into the otherwise dark room.

What time was it? Had she really been asleep that long?

Sawa slowly lifted her head off the pillow and rubbed her eyes. Kuroo’s head popped through the half-opened door.

“Oh! Sorry to wake you, kitten.” He said in a hushed voice. “I didn’t realise you were home, the lights were all off when I came in.”

Sawa only groaned and let her head fall back onto the pillow, realising she must have been asleep for longer than she had anticipated.

The painful cramp that suddenly ripped through her stomach – a reminder of why she had been resting in the first place – made her squeeze her eyes shut and draw her knees closer to her chest.

She heard the door creak once more before clicking shut and then, soft footsteps on the carpet. 

The bed dipped behind her and a large, warm hand – Kuroo’s hand – brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead.

“Hey kitten, you feeling alright?” He whispered.

“Cramps.” Sawa replied flatly, eyes still shut and teeth gritted in pain.

“That bad, huh?” Kuroo responded, leaning over to catch a glimpse of her face. 

“Geez, you look like shit, Sawa. Have you been in bed all day? You could’ve said something.”

Sawa gave a sigh and slowly turned her head to face Kuroo, who was sitting casually on the bed behind her, back against the headboard, his hand outstretched, fingers still playing with her hair.

“No” She huffed, “I woke up late and then went to the library. Decided to come back after two hours or so though. Too much pain. Guess I fell asleep right after I got home.”

“You could’ve told me you weren’t feeling well” Kuroo scolded her gently, continuing the light strokes through her hair.

“I know, I know’ Sawa sighed. “I just didn’t want to drag you away from the labs. I could handle it.” She said, turning her whole body to lie on her back, knees drawn up to her chest, one hand lifted to rest over her eyes. 

Kuroo just chuckled.

“I can see that.”

“Hey!” Sawa snapped tiredly and swatted at his outstretched hand.

Kuroo let out a yawn and slid further down the headboard. Sawa turned towards him and crawled over so she could lay across his chest, an arm draped over Kuroo’s side.

Kuroo’s arm was around her shoulder, his hand travelling from her head to her lower back, fingertips digging lightly into the exposed skin and rubbing small circles.

Sawa hummed approvingly at his soothing touch.

“Anything you need? Should we still order pizza or are you out?” Kuroo asked.

“I think I’m okay, just a bit sore and tired. And we might as well, there’s literally nothing left in the fridge.” Came Sawa’s muffled response from Kuroo’s chest.

🏐 🏐 🏐

Within five minutes, Kuroo had ordered two pizzas on his phone, all the while continuing to rub small circles on Sawa’s back.

Sawa’s cramps, however, had only gotten worse again since she had woken up from her nap. 

The dull throbs from earlier had turned into hot, searing stabs, ripping through her bloated stomach in short intervals.

When she was suddenly hit by a particularly painful wave, Sawa grabbed a hand-full of Kuroo’s shirt, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, her breaths turning into gasps.

Kuroo, who had been scrolling through his phone, looked over to his bundled-up girlfriend and the clenched fist around the fabric of his top.

“Hey, Sawa, you okay?” He said, voice laced with concern. His hands were hovering over her form, unsure of what to do.

Sawa was unable to respond, her mind focussing all its willpower on breathing and not screaming out at the pain in her stomach. 

She felt like somebody had shoved a knife right into her uterus and was twisting it back and forth without mercy. Eyes clenched shut and panting hard, she waited for the pain to subside. Why was it taking so long? 

_‘GOD SOMEBODY MAKE IT STOP!’_ Her own voice screamed inside her head.

“Sawa, it’s okay. Shhhhh...just breathe, it’s okay, I’m here…” She could vaguely register Kuroo’s soothing whispers close to her ear as he pulled her close, one of his hands back in her hair, stroking gently. 

Sawa tried to focus on his voice, tried to relax her tense muscles and take deep breaths.

“That’s it.” Came Kuroo’s reassuring voice from somewhere above her. “You’re okay…Just keep breathing…”

Slowly, the pain ebbed away and she let out a sigh of relief. Exhausted as she was, Sawa kept her eyes shut but released the death grip she had on Kuroo’s shirt.

Once Kuroo was sure that her cramps had subsided for a couple of minutes, he carefully lifted her head off his chest, placing it back on the pillow, and sat up. 

Sawa made a muffled noise that undoubtedly signalled her discontent at the movement, but Kuroo was quick to reassure her.

“Not going anywhere, kitten. Just grabbing some more meds and getting you comfortable.”

Sawa curled up on her side of the bed as she heard Kuroo shuffling out of the room and returning two minutes later, bed dipping once again.

“Sawa. Sit up for a second so you can take some more medicine.” He whispered.

Sawa lifted her head when he called her name and ever so slowly unravelled her body. 

She looked up at Kuroo, who sat next to her with a pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other, a small, reassuring smile on his face.

Sawa perched herself up on one elbow and reached for the pill. Once she had downed it, she lowered herself back down, letting her eyes fall shut once again. 

A moment later, she felt Kuroo lightly tapping her arm to get her attention.

“C’mere, kitten” His voice said from above her.

He was sitting with his back against the headboard, long legs spread out in front of him. 

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around Sawa and pulled her in between his legs, so that her back was against his chest and her head rested on his shoulder.

Sawa could feel the warmth that spread over her back from his torso, even through the fabric of the hoodie she was wearing and concluded that Kuroo must have taken off his shirt before climbing back into bed.

Once the cover was draped over both of them, Sawa wrapped her arms around her stomach and pulled her legs up to alleviate some of the tension in the sore muscles around her uterus.

“Here, let me.” Kuroo whispered against her ear, reaching to unfold her arms from where they rested on the covers.

Carefully, he slipped his hands underneath and past the fabric of the hoodie to where the waistband of her sweatpants lay against her skin. 

The hot water bottle was long forgotten, but he could still make out the residual heat it had left behind.

Slowly, he tugged at Sawa’s waistband, just enough to reach where he knew she was most tender and began to rub the skin in small circles.

Sawa, her eyes still shut, couldn’t help the blissful sigh that escaped her lips. 

Kuroo’s hands worked like magic, so nice and warm and perfect against her muscles. He was using the perfect amount of pressure, not too light, but not too firm either. 

She could feel herself beginning to melt under his touch. Whenever a new wave of cramps made her body tense, Kuroo would adjust his massage to be a little firmer than before, all the while whispering calmly into her ear until the pain subsided.

Sure enough, Sawa could feel the intervals between cramps growing longer and the pain becoming more bearable.

“Mmmhhh” Sawa let out after another even shorter wave had passed, a small smile on her lips, feeling content to stay like this with Kuroo for all of eternity.

“Good?” Came his response from behind her and Sawa could hear the smirk in his voice.

“You have no idea.” Sawa sighed happily, as feelings of appreciation and love for Kuroo took over her mind.

Kuroo chuckled softly and Sawa could feel the vibrations of his chest on her back.

“Want me to relax you a bit more?” He asked, still with the same smirk in his voice.

“What did you have in mind?” Sawa mumbled in response.

Instead of answering, Kuroo let his hands that were still rubbing circles into the skin of her stomach travel further south to rest just above the line of her panties.

Sawa cracked open an eye and craned her neck to look up at Kuroo’s face.

“You sure?” She asked, voice soft.

“You know I don’t mind. Especially if it makes you feel better.” He said innocently.

“Mmh kay.” Sawa said, closing her eyes once again and nuzzling against his neck. There was no way she was going to argue with his logic.

The pair had known each other for over two years at this point. Needless to say, they had grown to be quite comfortable around each other. 

It wasn’t the first time Kuroo had suggested sexual pleasure to alleviate Sawa’s cramps and she had to admit, it was usually pretty effective.

So, when Kuroo’s fingers began lightly grazing over the seam of her panties, he knew exactly what he was doing to get her relaxed. 

To this day, Sawa had never quite gotten used to his irresistible charm and to the confidence he had in his own abilities. A pleasurable shiver ran up her spine. 

Kuroo’s aura had been the reason she had fallen in love with him in the first place. Sure, he could be sneaky, childish, and mischievous at times. But he was also strong, kind, and dependable when he needed to be. 

Sawa knew that even though she had grown up to be independent and could very well fend for herself, she could count herself lucky to have a companion like Kuroo by her side.

The trust they shared translated into everything they did. Even when they argued, they trusted that each of them was one hundred percent honest and sincere, no matter how much it hurt sometimes. Only then were they able to sort themselves out and look ahead together.

Sawa let out a low moan as Kuroo’s fingers continued to brush over the fabric covering her mount, her head falling back against the crook of his neck, muscles fully relaxing. 

The pain in her stomach had dulled down significantly, reduced to a faint throb. 

In its place, there was a much more comfortable and pleasurable sensation, slowly creeping its way to the forefront of her mind from between her thighs.

Kuroo’s fingers, drawing lazy patterns on top of her panties, trailed lower, parting her legs which were still bent from when he had pulled her into his lap. 

Sawa slowly spread them open, knees falling against Kuroo’s outstretched legs on either side of her, to grant his fingers access.

The knot of pleasure in her stomach tightened as Kuroo lay his hand flat against her mount, covered only by the single layer of fabric, casually rubbing without using much pressure. 

When his middle finger found the sensitive nub between her folds, it was already throbbing under his touch. When he casually flicked over it, Sawa’s breath hitched, followed by a low groan.

“Mmh” Came Kuroo’s hum. He was clearly enjoying this. “That’s it. Just let me look after you.”

Sawa was always more sensitive when on her period and Kuroo knew it wouldn’t take much to get her to unravel beneath him. Still, he was going to take his time and give her exactly what she wanted.

His long fingers crept under the waistband of her panties, tugging gently at a few hairs before moving lower again. The tip of his index finger trailed the outline of her folds, earning him a shudder from Sawa.

“Nnnnngg…Tetsu…so…good” Was all she managed to breathe out as Kuroo let his finger dip between her lips.

“Maybe we should get these off before you get too comfortable.” He teased against her ear, the signature smirk audible in his voice.

Sawa didn’t respond, only lifted her hips enough to let Kuroo slide her sweatpants and panties off her hips and past her knees, before leaning them both back again.

Once they were back in their previous position, Kuroo resumed the grazing of his fingers over her throbbing clit, moving in lazy circles.

Sawa’s breaths started to shorten, Koroos’s name falling from her lips in between huffs.

“Tetsu….ahhhhh… fuck Tetsu….please…..” She whispered, lifting one of her hands to snake it around Kuroo’s neck, turning her head to place a soft kiss against his jaw.

She felt Kuroo take a deep breath behind her as if to compose himself and shift his hips slightly. Sawa only vaguely registered his growing length pressing against her lower back, consumed almost entirely by pleasure and being relieved of her pain.

Keeping with the steady rhythm of the fingers of his right hand over her clit, Kuroo leaned forward slightly, his left hand travelling down to brush against Sawa’s entrance. 

After a second of fumbling, Sawa felt some pressure and Kuroo’s hand lifted again, her soaked tampon dangling from in between his thumb and index finger.

Without wasting so much as a second glance, Kuroo casually dropped in on a dark towel he had placed over on the nightstand, all the while continuing his strokes over her throbbing centre.

 _‘The sneaky bastard.’_ Sawa thought. _‘He must have planned this from the start.’_

Turning his attention back to her panting form, Kuroo placed his fingers under Sawa’s chin, tilting her head up to meet his lips in a kiss. Their mouths melted together, softly at first but then growing more and more hungry.

Kuroo was the one who opened his mouth first, running his tongue against Sawa’s lower lip, as if to ask her to grant him access. Sawa complied, parting her lips and letting Kuroo explore the inside of her mouth. 

Their tongues swirled together lazily, matching the rhythm of Kuroo’s fingers against her clit.

The next time his fingertips brushed against the sensitive nub with a little more vigor, a moan made it past Sawa’s lips which Kuroo’s quickly swallowed.

“Tetsu…fuck…” Sawa whispered again, breaking the kiss if only for a second, before Kuroo’s lips were on hers again. She could feel the beginning of a familiar pressure building inside her gut. 

“Please…I’m-” She mouthed, once again losing her train of thought as Kuroo increased the pace of his fingers.

“I know, just relax for me.” He muttered huskily, his hand that wasn’t otherwise occupied falling lower to rest over her entrance again.

Achingly slowly, he inserted a digit into her, sighing against her lips as he felt her warmth engulf him. Sawa gasped and felt the knot in her gut tighten. 

She knew she needed Kuroo to give her some relief and she needed it fast!

“Ahhh y-yes…there! Tetsu please!” Sawa begged, her hips bucking, as Kuroo slowly thrust his finger in and out of her, all the while continuing the circles with his other hand.

Sawa squirmed helplessly, completely at his mercy. Once again, Kuroo increased his pace, now rubbing side to side over her clit and thrusting deeper into her, his finger curling slightly. 

Sawa knew she wasn’t going to last much longer, her breaths coming in short pants, her eyes closed, low moans escaping her lips. 

She felt like she was on a rollercoaster, slowly being taken up a steep incline. Her mind was blank, her body tense with anticipation. She felt a drop of sweat running down her back. 

With Kuroo’s hands still on her body, their tongue entwined, she felt herself climbing higher and higher and higher. Soon, she would reach the top and look over the edge.

Her moans grew louder, her hips thrusting up into Kuroo’s hands. She could feel herself tipping. Then, with another quick swipe of Kuroo’s finger across her throbbing clit, her breath hitched…

And Sawa was falling. Fireworks sparked behind her eyes, blinding her, robbing her of all other senses. Loud moans escaped from her mouth, but she didn’t care, throwing her head back against Kuroo’s shoulder. 

This was what it must feel like to take the first breath of fresh air after being caught underwater. Gasping and squirming, she reached behind her for something – literally anything – to hold on to. Her hands found Kuroo’s hair, and Sawa gripped it like her life depended on it. 

Kuroo’s arm was wrapped around her, holding her tight, his other hand still stroking her softly as she rode out her orgasm. 

Looking down at her, he couldn’t help the smirk tugging at his lips. He had always thought this sight was absolutely priceless.

Slowly, Sawa came down from her high, her senses returning to her one by one, the remaining tidal waves sending occasional shudders through her body. 

Kuroo slowly released his hand from her heated skin and let it rest against her hip.

Sawa breathed a long sigh of relief, slumping back against his chest, completely spent and utterly relaxed. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying the moment and listening to each other’s breathing. Finally, Sawa opened her eyes and turned to look up at Kuroo.

“That was nice. Thank you.” She whispered, reaching up to press a kiss to his lips.

“Anytime” He grinned. “Feeling better?”

“Worlds better!” Sawa sighed happily, turning to swing both her legs over one of his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“What about you?” Sawa asked, noticing the visible bulge of Kuroo’s sweatpants.

“Don’t worry about me.” He said with a soft smile, cupping her face with his hand when she let out a long yawn. “There’s still time to do that tomorrow if you’re feeling up for it.”

“Mmh….okaayy” Sawa mumbled tiredly, enjoying the remnants of the endorphins in her system.

“Want me to wake you when the pizza gets here?” Kuroo asked, placing a kiss on top of her head.

“Hesss pheeeeeeees” Sawa tried to say through another big yawn, which Kuroo deciphered as ‘Yes please’, her forehead dropping against the crook of his neck, eyelids heavy from exhaustion.

“Love you…” she whispered against his skin, breathing in the scent that was so distinctly Kuroo.

“Love you too, kitten.” She heard his low voice above her, his fingers softly brushing through her hair again.

_‘Dorothy was right.’ _Sawa thought, before letting her eyes fall shut, drifting into blissful darkness. _‘There really is no place like home.’___

____

__

____

__🏐 🏐 🏐_ _

____

__  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is so exciting, my first ever fanfic - hooray! (≧∇≦)/  
> Please please pleeeease let me know what you think. Cheers!


End file.
